BitterSweet
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Theres a new tagteam tournament coming up and Hilary feels the only way she can get close to Tyson will be for her to learn how to blade and enter the tournament as his partner. Tyson feels the same way about her but thinks its useless to even try
1. A New Announcement

**BitterSweet**

**k, this one if definitely gonna be a tysonXhilary to make my mate happy lol so here you go :**

**Summary****: there's a new tag-team tournament coming up and Hilary feels the only way she can get close to Tyson will be for her to learn how to blade and enter the tournament as his partner. Tyson feels the same way about her but thinks it's useless to even try - funny how she comes asking for his help when he least expects it.**

**Chapter 1 : New Announcement**

_**Hilary's POV**_

I sat there. Completely bored out of my mind. The do this everyday, Tyson, Kai and Ray I mean. Max was here, but got called for my Mr.Dickenson so he's been gone for a while now. The only sounds I can hear are Kenny typing away on his laptop and the clashing of be blades. This is the story of my life really. Same old thing everyday. Sometimes I just want to scream out loud at those boys. God, I wish something interesting would happen.

_**Normal POV**_

A very hyper Max jumped over the garden fence, but his foot got caught on the top, causing him to fall and flat on his face. But he got back up instantly and glomped everyone

"GUYS GUYS!! THERE'S A NEW TOURNAMENT!!"

"WHAT?!"

'oh dear'

-----

They all sat in the living room as Max held up the giant poster. As he was about to speak the door slid open.

"Daichi your just in time. There's a new tournament!" gleamed Max

"god I have the best timing" gloated Daichi

"just sit down dammit" groaned Tyson

Max then began to speak

"new 2007 Beyblade tournament. Tag-team battle. You **cannot **tag-team with someone you've tag-teamed with in previous tournaments. Please register by Friday"

"now, who should I go with?" wondered Tyson

He glanced over at the others only to find they'd already paired up

Daichi stood next to Ray; and Kai was standing next to Max

"THEN WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO WITH?!" roared Tyson

"um…Tyson.." asked Hilary

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he yelled

"uh……never mind" she sighed

"THEN DON'T BOTHER ME!!"

_**Hilary POV**_

I watched as he walked off in a strop. Just cause everyone paired up without him. Are they others doing this on purpose? Anyway, why's Tyson so special? Just because he's been champ 3 years in a row doesn't give him the right to go off in a tantrum like this. He Didn't even think to ask me to be his partner. Oh wait, that's right. I'm a girl who doesn't know how to blade. I've wanted to try it put for a while now, but I'm just too scared to ask anyone in case they'd laugh at me. I nearly asked Tyson just now because I thought he'd appreciate the support and help me out…but the way he shouted at me just now….I just don't know anymore……

_**Tyson POV**_

Why did everyone pair up before I could even ask? This is another shot at the championships for me, to keep my title. But how can I enter when I have no partner to blade with? God this all came up too soon and I hate it. Did they all do this because they want to try and beat me again? Why though? There's no other person I can pair up with. Grrrr. Times like these I just wish I could talk to Hilary, but she doesn't like me the way I do. I feel like a right prick right now, the way I yelled at her was so uncalled her. The face she pulled was horrible to look at. It's like I shattered her dreams or something. Why can't she just talk to me more?

_**Both POV**_

He's/She's SO STUBBORN

**Sorry it's a tad short. I just thought I better get it started so you can read it : hope you like it and please review**


	2. Kindness

**Well here's chapter 2 of bittersweet, hope you've all been enjoying it :**

**Chapter 2 : Kindness**

Tyson had finally shut up and was sitting in the corner, twirling his ripcord round his fingers

"everyone's training but me" he groaned

"TYSON! Get up now!" yelled Hilary charging at him with a kendo stick

"what are you doing?" asked Tyson barley dodging her swings

"someone's gotta keep you in shape till you find a partner" she replied

"awww thanks Hils" smiled Tyson

"it's okay. Now get a stick and fight" she ordered

Tyson obeyed and fetched a kendo stick. He and Hilary then started a war

"since when did you get so good?" asked Tyson

"since I practiced! Grinned Hilary hitting Tyson on the head lightly

"you have gotten good" said Tyson dodging another swing

"thanks" she smiled

"I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for yelling at you earlier"

"oh…that…it's okay I suppose"

"I'm just so angry. I need to find a partner to tag-team with"

'I gotta ask him now'

"how can I be world champ again with-"

"TYSON CAN I BE YOUR PARTNER?!" she blurted out

Tyson stood still for a moment

"but you don't know how to blade" he said

"I was hoping….you could teach me" she mumbled

A huge silence past over the two

**Hilary POV**

_He's just standing there. Why hasn't he said anything? I'm sure I've blown my chances at this now. It's obvious by his silence he wont take me to be his partner. All I wanted was for us to be happy, but how can I do that when we're so apart from each other? Oh no I can feel the tears coming, come on Hils, get a hold of yourself, you can't cry now. Oh, what a headache….._

**Tyson POV**

_That was so unexpected. I don't know what to say. I mean I DO know what I want to say but I cant seem to open my mouth to say it. God if I don't open my mouth soon she's gonna cry…..shit too late. I can see the tears forming in her eyes. It'd be great if she were my partner, but I just see it as pointless to teach her. She'll never be ready by the tournament. it's just hopeless. But this way I can talk to her more….and…and be alone with her. Even with the stress of the tournament, this could have it's advantages_

**Normal POV**

"well…?" whimpered Hilary

"…….okay"

Hilary's face lit up immediately

"you…you mean it?"

"yeah, this could be fun"

Tears fell freely from Hilary's eyes

"what? What's I say wrong?"

"nothing"

"then why are you crying?"

"oh Tyson. Your just the best!!" she cried jumping into his arms

'this could be _a lot_ of fun'

"okay then. Let's go get you a blade"

"okay

She and Tyson then walked out the dojo to the best parts shop in town

Only Ray and Max seemed to notice their departure and gave each other a thumbs up, then resumed training with their partners

------

"oh wow. That one's pretty"

"you want that one?"

"isn't it better to customise parts"

"you _do_ pay attention"

Hilary lightly hit him on the arm

"okay pick an attack ring, weight disk, base, ripcord and launcher. We'll put it together and see how you do"

"okay then"

Hilary then went wandering around the store while Tyson waited for her at the desk

'okay remember Hils, colour and looks aren't everything. We're looking for stats' she kept telling herself

She eventually found some parts that had some good stats. And didn't look too shabby either

"here. How's this?"

Tyson put it together and studied it. She had chosen a sharp purple attack ring with good attack stats, a medium weight disk with good balance and defence and a sharp pointed purple base to make up for the endurance

"wow. This is quite good for a first choice"

Hilary smiled and Tyson felt warm all over

'god I love it when she smiles like that' he thought

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Hilary wave her hand in front of his face until she poked his cheek

"huh wha?"

"you totally zoned out"

"oh sorry. Did you get a ripcord and launcher?"

She nodded and showed him the black launcher and long white ripcord

"okay then. I'll go pay for it"

"no don't worry I'll do it"

"you don't have to"

"it's okay. I get champs discount"

He grinned and went to pay for her blade. She stood there leaning on the desk thinking

'I wonder if I'll get anywhere with this. Will he have enough patience for me? What if I cant do it? Id have ruined his chances for being champ, he'll hate me forever. I couldn't handle him hating me. I need to believe in myself. I'll do this for Tyson' she thought

"okay all done. Let's go to the beach and try it out" said Tyson as he walked back over to her

Hilary smiled and walked beside him, staring at her blade

"Tyson?"

"mmm?"

"will I get a bit beast?"

"um, I don't know. Maybe"

"okay"

"hey don't worry. I'm sure if you keep at it you'll earn the respect of a bit beast"

"you think?"

"no. I know"

Hilary leaned over and hugged him lightly. She didn't realise his face was red as Daichi's hair the rest of the way to the beach

When they got there, they found an empty bey-dish and got ready

"okay. Lets get started"

**2****nd**** chapter done for my readers. Hope you like. I'll update as soon as I can x.x.x**


	3. A Natural

**Well finally, here's chapter 3. Thanks you all those who are reviewing : I love you all**

**Chapter 3 : A Natural**

"okay launch" said Tyson watching her

"like this?" asked Hilary standing in position

"yeah that's it"

Hilary launched her blade and it gave her the satisfaction of spinning for about 10 seconds

"that was really good for a first try"

"you think?"

"yeah. You just gotta practice, practice, practice"

"I will Tyson. I wont let you down"

She then picked up her blade and launched again

'she truly is amazing. And so determined to get good at something I'm sure she hates'

Tyson found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. No matter how much he tried, his eyes wouldn't budge

'what is it about her that makes me feel this way?' he asked himself

He watched as Hilary kept picking up her blade and trying again

"why are you trying so hard?" it slipped out, he couldn't stop it

Hilary stopped and picked up her blade. She then turned round to him with a big smile on her face

"because I want you to be happy"

'she's doing this for me?'

"Hilary. Want to have a little battle?" he asked

"sure okay"

'why is she so enthusiastic even though she can only launch?'

"okay ready? 3..2..1..let it rip!"

Both teens launched their blades into the dish. Hilary instantly went on the defence and stood her ground. Tyson tapped her blade gently, but it didn't budge an inch

"don't go easy on me Tyson. I'll never learn anything that way"

"okay then. Dragoon attack!"

Dragoon went to slam her blade but it moved out of the way

"your fast for a beginner"

"well I am learning from the best"

Tyson felt his face heat up, but he tried to ignore it as Hilary's blade hit Dragoon to the other side of the dish. It was no use, he just couldn't concentrate, he was soon lost in his own little world. He was so dazed he didn't notice Dragoon fly out of the dih and land at his face. He didn't even notice Hilary walk over to him and wave her hand in front of his face, until she flicked him lightly on the cheek.

"what? He asked sleepily

"um…I won" she said sheepishly

"you did?"

Tyson looked down at the ground and saw Dragoon laying still by his feet. He was going to ask how, but Hilary already knew and answered

"you looked like you were off in your own little world"

"oh ok"

"come on. I'm tired. Lets go home"

"…….ok"

Hilary picked up her blade and started walking up the stairs to the pavement. Tyson stood there, watching after her

"why do you do this to me?" he mumbled

"TYSON! You coming?" yelled Hilary from the top of the stairs

"um…yeah" he said and ran towards her

As he got to the top he saw her give him a warm smile and hold her hand out for him

"come on, follow me" she laughed

"where to?"

"just come on" she smiled and took his hand

She then began running and Tyson had no choice but to try and keep up

After 10 minutes they were still running

"Hilary can we stop for a bit. I'm tired" complained Tyson

"no. we're almost there and trust me, you'll like it" she grinned

Tyson sighed and continued to follow her

But his eyes soon sparkled as they arrived at a milkshake shop

"thought you'd like it" giggled Hilary

"I love it"

"come on, lets go in"

"okay"

Tyson followed and they looked up at the choices

"mmmmm… let me see" pondered Tyson

"I'll have a choc chip cookie with Oreo cookie and a marshmallow topping"

"regular or large?"

"large please"

"hot or cold?"

"hot please"

"very well. That's £3.60 please"

Hilary paid the lady and walked over to Tyson

"hey what do you want? I'll pay"

"you don't have to"

"I want to, as a thank you present"

"okay then, I'll have a large, hot, chocolate fudge brownie with flying saucers and a popping candy topping"

"coming right up" laughed Hilary

She repeated the order to the lady and paid. She then re-joined Tyson and they sat there for a few minutes waiting for their milkshakes

"one hot choc chip, Oreo and marshmallow, and one hot choc fudge, flying saucers and popping candy!" called the lady

"that's ours!" replied Hilary picking them up

She then gave Tyson his and they walked out the shop

Tyson took a big gulp of his. Soon the candy started to pop and he opened his mouth to make it louder. Hilary was almost in hysterics from this. He then swallowed and smiled

"man that was a good milkshake"

"I know. it's the best isn't it"

"I never knew that shop was there"

"it's new. I found it this morning on my way to yours"

"I'm glad you did. Thank you"

"no. thank you Tyson"

"don't worry about it"

Hilary smiled inwardly

"Hilary?"

"yes?"

"you're a natural"

**Well there is chapter 3 for you all. I'm now onto chapter 4 for you guys. don't forget to review, I love reviews : x.x.x **


	4. Arrival Of Bad Luck

**Gotta update quickly to keep readers happy lol well hope you happy with the story so far, I know my mate is lol, she keeps giving me all these idea to put in, but I have the say, the milkshake shop was ****my**** idea : lol read and enjoy**

**Chapter 4 : Arrival Of Bad Luck**

"you're a natural"

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know really. You just seemed to pick up blading so quickly. Its as if….. You were born to blade"

"maybe. But you're the one who introduced it to me"

"it must be fate"

"yeah, it must be. I mean, I doubt anyone else would have the patience to teach me"

"actually, you haven't been all that hard to teach"

"really?"

"yeah. You're a good student and a quick learner"

"thanks"

Tyson smiled at her, making her face go red

"Hilary, are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"your face is all flushed"

"is it? Must be the milkshake. It's pretty hot"

"um….okay"

'did I make her blush?' he thought

Soon they arrived back at the dojo and everyone was already fast asleep

"we weren't out that long were we?" asked Tyson

"its 10pm Tyson"

"really? Time sure went fast"

"well I'm gonna get some sleep now" said Hilary pulling a sleeping bag out of the cupboard and laying it on the floor. She then went to the bathroom, put on her PJ's, came back out and slipped into her sleeping bag

"aren't you going to sleep?" she asked

"in a minute, I have to do something first. Goodnight"

"goodnight Tyson" she smiled and closed her eyes

Tyson sighed and walked outside to his garden. He sat down under a cherry blossom tree and began to think

'_how can I tell her the way I feel? _

_I know she thinks of me as just a friend but I think of her as so much more_

_every time I see her I can feel my heart beat faster and my face heat up._

_It's like I can't get her out of my head anymore_

_GOD I need something to calm my nerves_'

With that, Tyson stood up and headed for his bedroom, there he picked up his acoustic guitar and walked back to the same spot under the tree. Unfortunately he hadn't been quiet enough, as two Ruby eyes watched him carefully. The owner of the eyes stood up and followed him outside, concealing herself behind another tree. For the first time ever, she heard Tyson's voice come out in a gentle, almost hypnotising tone.

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?_**  
**__**I'd do anything for her**_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head_**  
**__**Still ringin' in my head**_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

"you mean so much to me" she heard him say

"I wonder who he's talking about. It couldn't be me could it? No way. He's only a friend. What would he see in me? Just a friend, just a friend, an extremely hot friend…..what am I saying? I can't think he's hot, he'll distract me too much. Ahhh man life it too confusing" she groaned

"who's there?" asked Tyson standing up, guitar in hand.

"shit" she cursed and ran back inside, pretending to be asleep

Moments later, Tyson came through the door and looked around

"I could've sworn I heard a voice"

He shrugged and walked back to his room, placing the acoustic back on it's stand, putting on his PJ's and walked back out to where the others were. He didn't bother about a blanket, he simply dropped down on the sofa and fell asleep. Hilary stood from her sleeping spot and drooped a spare blanket over his body. She then lay down and fell asleep

----

The next morning she woke alone. She stood up and stretched, then walked in to the kitchen. There she found Ray and Kai at the table

"morning" smiled Ray

"morning. Hey have you seen the others?"

"Max, Daichi and Kenny have gone to the shop for food. But I have no idea where Tyson is. He was gone before Kai woke up"

"what time did you wake up?"

"about 5:30"

"5:30? What in the world is Tyson doing up before then?"

"who knows"

"he did come home last night right?"

"yeah, he was with me. We came home together after we got a milkshake…..MILKSHAKE!!"

Kai and Ray watched as Hilary dashed back into the living room. She rummaged around and eventually found Tyson's milkshake cup. She then found a little message he had written

'needed to think about stuff. I'll be back soon so don't worry about me, just make sure breakfast is ready by the time I get back, Tyson'

"hey Kai what's the time?" she called

"10:30" came his voice

"then he should be back by now"

"wonder what's keeping him"

"I'm gonna look for him" she called

"okay, be careful"

"I will"

With that she got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair etc then headed out the door. She ran too all the places she thought Tyson would be, but he was never there

"he's probably already back at the dojo, it's already 5:25" she moaned as she walked along the beach

But someone caught her eye on the end of the pier, he was a boy and he was standing alone. She ran towards him hoping it was who she was looking for, as she got closer she called out his name

"TYSON?!"

But her breath hitched in her throat as the boy turned around. Let's just say it WASN'T Tyson at all. Hilary took a step backwards

"Chris?"

**Another character doe me to have fun with lol**

**You'll find out who Chris is in the next chapter so you gotta read to find out tehe**

**don't forget to review my lovely reader : x.x.x.x**


	5. Nightmares

**well here it is, my next really quick update :**

**Chapter 5 : Nightmares**

"Chris?"

"Hilary"

"wha…what are you doing here?"

"coming to finally collect my girlfriend"

"I ended that with you 2 years ago remember. I don't want anything to do with you"

Hilary tried to walk away but Chris moved forward and grabbed her wrist. Hilary then got the first proper look of him since 2 years ago. He still had his messy dirty blonde hair, his menacing dark brown eyes, but in her opinion, he looked as much as prick as he did back then

"let go of me"

"I know your scared of me. So stop playing brave"

"I am NOT scared of you anymore"

"oh ho really? Then why are you trembling"

He was right. She was full of fear right now. He scared her so much she wanted to cry right there, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I said LET go you freak"

"I'm the freak?"

"yes you sick bastard"

"well that's nothing new coming out of your mouth. I suppose you did get a little violent and silly after _'that'_ night"

"you make me sick. Now let me go"

"afraid not. Your coming with me!"

"no I'm not"

Hilary dug her nails into his hand and ran as soon as he withdrew his hand, but before she could out of ear's reach she heard him say

"I'll find you where you cant escape me"

She ran faster, tears rolling down her cheeks and it didn't look like it would end anytime soon. She was too focused on running away that she didn't notice someone turn the corner and she ran straight into them. She looked up, fear all over her face

"Hilary?" asked a gentle voice

"Tyson" she said jumping into his arms and sobbing "save me…"

She then passed out and went limp in his arms

"save you from what?" he asked, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer

He slowly picked her up bridal style and continued his way back to the dojo. When he arrived Max ran to the door

"heya buddy…whoa…what happened to Hilary?"

"I don't know. She just passed put. Something must've happened to her before she bumped into me"

"but what?" asked Ray coming in to the room

"I don't' know. We'll just have to wait till she wakes up"

Tyson then took her into his room and laid her down on his bed, draping the blankets over her. He then left her to sleep in peace while he went to join the others.

While Hilary slept, her sub consciousness took over

_Why did he have to show up here? Now? Of all the places, it had to be here. I'm so scared. I don't want him near me, touching me, after what he did_

_-flashback-_

_A house, on a cold November's night, was occupied by two teens. From the outside, the house looked still and warm, but from the inside, the horror was yet to be revealed_

"_oh Hilary I love you so much" moaned a dirty blonde_

"_I love you too Chris"_

_The two kissed forcefully, both trying to gain dominance. Chris picked her up and placed her against the wall, he then grinded his pelvis into hers, making Hilary moan and grip his shoulders. She pushed her head further back as Chris detached himself from her lips and attached his mouth to her neck. Biting and licking her soft skin. Hilary's hands slipped from his shoulders and round onto his back, where she craved all the skin she could get. She managed to get his head back up to her level where she kissed him with a bruising force, leaving him breathless and aching for more _

**This was Hilary and Chris 2 years ago, when they were dating, before Hilary moved to Japan, before she dumped him for her safety. This is how it all came to be….**

_Chris picked her up by the waist and took her into his bedroom, where they fell on the bed then continued their love making. They were both being driven by lust. But panic overtook Hilary as Chris removed her trousers. She took it as a joke first and told him to stop it in a giggly way. But when his hand moved to her pants, she knew he wasn't joking around. She tried with every effort to push him off, but he held her hands above her head, pinning her, helpless, to the bed._

"_Chris please stop it" she pleaded trying to get her hands free_

_It was obvious he wasn't interested in stopping any time soon and his hand went down her pants_

"_Chris is said STOP IT!" she screamed_

_Chris looked up at her with wild eyes, he then took back his hand and caressed his her cheek. Hilary relaxed but shock hit her as she received a very hard slap to the face. She looked at Chris, tears evident in her eyes_

"_why?" she muttered_

"_because you belong to me"_

"_noooooooooo"_

_-end flashback-_

Hilary woke with a start, breathing is short gasps.

"calm down Hilary, it was only a nightmare" she tried to tell herself

But she knew that almost forgotten memory would always be at the back of her mind

The next day, they all went, including a very shaken Hilary, to the BBA building to register themselves in the tournament. They were told the tournament would be held in exactly a month. So from then on, they did double the training sessions every day to be at the best they could be, it was really vital to be in top condition, especially Hilary and Tyson.

Over the next two weeks, Hilary tried her best to keep up with Tyson and the others, but her endless nightmares kept her from sleeping properly

Tyson noticed her lack of spirit over the weeks, they all did. The super pale skin, the dark purple bags under her eyes, the shakiness and weakness of her launches and attacks, there was also the frequent fainting. Everyone was really worried about her, but not as much as Tyson, as much as he liked her he never liked seeing her sad or unwell, he wanted to know what was wrong so he could help her, if she'd let him.

Now it was only 1 weeks away from the tournament and Tyson decided he need to ask, but just as he was about to, he simply found out, all from the shortness of her shirt.

**Uber quick update lol hope you all like and you know what I like……. REVIEWS BABY oh yeh we all love them : x.x.x**


	6. Found Out

**Well here we are, chap 6, I've been so focused on this story, I've been neglecting In His Arms, I'm really sorry and will get back to that story a.s.a.p and thank you to all my reviewers **

**Chapter 6 : Found Out**

Hilary had been avoiding the team lately. She needed to get Chris out of her mind and she didn't want to hurt any of her friends in the process. She thought she could handle it herself, her wrists screamed otherwise

She cursed at herself for taking _that_ way out. It had hurt at first, but after a while, she became numb to the blade she caressed against her soft skin. But she had a great trouble hiding her cuts from the public, especially since it was in the middle of summer and she couldn't wear any short sleeved shirts.

Tyson had called her that morning so they could catch up on some well needed training. With a thought that she would let him down, Hilary quickly accepted and agreed to meet him at 10:30am

"it's now 10:20am and I need a long sleeved shirt"

She cursed and dived into her wardrobe. She pulled out a long sleeved white shirt and put it on. She then pulled on her black skinny jeans and looked in the mirror

The shirt was really tight and just a bit too small for her. The sleeved barley covered her wrists but there was no time to wash and iron any other shirt she had, so she really had no choice.

So she settled with the current attire, finishing it by slipping her spiked belt around her slender waist. She then attached her launcher holder to the belt and grabbed her blade, she then ran out the door to meet Tyson, but met him right outside her door

"Ty…Tyson what are you doing here?" she stuttered

"felt like coming to meet you"

"oh okay, thanks I guess"

"it's okay. To the park then?"

"yeah sure"

Al the way, Hilary was desperately trying to pull her sleeves down

"what are you doing?" asked Tyson

"I'm just a tad cold"

"it's the middle of July"

"oh…well… I get sunburnt easily"

"……..okay then….."

Tyson didn't completely believe her but wanted to change the subject

"why have you been avoiding us recently?"

"I haven't. I've just had some things to deal with"

"are you leaving the team "

"what? No of course not. It's not important"

Tyson grabbed her by her arms and shook her gently

"Hilary your as pale as fuck and you look like a zombie. Something is wrong!"

She sighed "I'm fine Tyson. I just think I've been pushing myself lately"

"why?"

"so I wouldn't disappoint you"

"Hilary, how could you disappoint me?"

"by not being good enough"

"Hilary, without you I wouldn't even be in the tournament. I couldn't ask any more of you"

"oh Tyson, your so sincere"

Tyson smiled

"c'mon then let's go" cheered Hilary running down the path

Tyson grinned running after her

They arrived at the park and found an empty, secluded bey-dish. Tyson pulled out his launcher in some flashy way. Hilary simply pulled out her launcher twirling around her fingers and slipped the ripcord in

"not too shabby"

"why thank you"

She then attached her blade and held out her launcher, which accidentally caused the sleeves of her shirt to move up her arms

Tyson saw this and his launcher dropped from his hands

Hilary followed his gaze and panicked; and attempted to pull her sleeved down again

"Tyson…it's not what it looks like"

"what does it look like then?"

"well….um…uh.."

"I knew something was wrong"

"please don't hate me Tyson"

She slumped down onto the ground. Tyson walked over and bent down to her height

"all I wanna know is what's wrong"

Hilary stared at him "I don't wanna get you hurt"

"Hilary I don't care what happens to me as long as your safe"

Tears swelled in her eyes and she pushed him away

"don't get involved. I can handle this myself"

"obviously. That's why you took the stupid cowards way out"

Hilary gasped and Tyson realised what he had just said

"Hilary…I didn't mean it"

"don't worry about it. It's okay. I knew I was being a coward. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me"

She then turned away and ran to the dojo, past everyone else and into Tyson's room and locked it

A few minutes later, Tyson turned up and was bombarded with a truck load of questions, well 4 but hey :

"what happened?"

"what did you do?"

"did you hurt her?"

"can I have something to eat?"

All 4 heads turned to look at Daichi who was blushing sheepishly. Tyson then answered all the said questions

"nothing happened she just ran off, I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt her and there's some chicken in the fridge"

He took a deep breath and once everyone was satisfied, they returned to what they were previously doing.

"where did she go?" asked Tyson

"to your room" stated Kai

Tyson nodded a silent thank you and walked to his room. He knocked twice

"go away"

"it's my room"

"I'm borrowing it"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing. Go away"

"c'mon. I wont tell anyone else"

"I said go away"

They argued for a few more _hours_ before finally getting tired and gave it a rest. Tyson slid down and rested against his door

Hilary sat on his bed and looked around his room. She wandered over to his desk and looked at the photographs

The BladeBreakers when they were 13 (no Hilary there lol)

The BladeBreakers when they were 14

The BBA Revolution from last year - when they were 15

Them all at the beach from last year

And a few more of Tyson and his family

Hilary smiled at them 'they were all so happy'

"_we_ were all so happy" she corrected herself

She looked around again and spotted his guitar. She suddenly had the urge to pick it up and play her heart out, so she did. She picked up the stringed instrument gently and strummed softly

_**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**_

Tyson's ears picked up the soft rhythm and he listened intently, pressing his ear to the door to hear better_****_

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head

Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it   
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is) What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada 

_**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**_

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...

with These things I'll never say

He listened closely to every word that came out of her mouth. He could feel his heart aching, he wanted to comfort her so bad, to stroke her hair, to caress her skin, to kiss her lips…..

" I did not just think that…." he then listened against the door again

A few more hours past, and Tyson spoke again

"Hilary. I'm begging you, please let me in"

The door opened a tiny bit and Tyson jumped at this chance, pushing himself through the door and landing with a THUMP on the floor. Hilary stood behind the door and shut it again. When Tyson knew she was there, he ran to her and brought her into a tight embracing hug. Hilary hugged him back with just as much force

"Hilary I never meant to call you stupid or a coward. I know your not. You're a strong girl who has so much potential. Please don't do it again" he pleaded

"Tyson…"

"yes"

"I cant"

"cant what?"

"stop"

"but why?"

"I… I saw…"

"what did you see?"

"m… no I cant say" 

"why not?"

"cause it's pathetic" 

Tyson sat her down on his bed and made her look him in the eye

"nothing about you is pathetic"

A small smile appeared on her lips and she finally plucked up the courage to tell him

"I saw my ex boyfriend 2 weeks ago"

"wha? You have a boyfriend?"

"HAD! I haven't seen him in 2 years. And he chooses NOW, of all times to show up"

"I still don't follow you completely. What's so bad about him?"

"Chris Davis, blonde hair, brown eyes, a total hottie, but a complete asshole"

"so why did…you know "

"nightmares Tyson….endless horrific nightmares. They won't stop. I couldn't sleep Tyson, I was in so much pain from _remembering. _I had to escape it all so…..I did that"

"what did he do to you?"

"what?"

"it's obvious the source of your nightmares has something to do with him, otherwise you wouldn't hate him so much"

"your so smart Tyson" she smiled weakly

"so…will you tell me? Hilary Tatibana?"

Hilary looked up, Tyson never used her full name unless he was completely serious, which was on very rare occasions. She decided he ought to know so he mind could ease a little, and there wouldn't be any tension between the two

"he….he took me Tyson"

Tyson's eyes went wide and his hands turned to fists

'how dare he do that to her, to _my _Hilary' he fumed

Hilary let her head drop to the side and she began to trace her fingertip over the cuts

"I never intended it to get this bad"

"please stop…. I wont let him hurt you anymore"

She looked up at Tyson, she saw tears about to fall and the anger lit in his eyes

"Tyson why do you care so much?"

Tyson looked up her after blinking the tears away and did something he never thought he would do. He leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers

Hilary froze for a second, then pulled away, stopping the kiss

"I'm sorry" mumbled Tyson looking away

But he felt Hilary's soft, warm hand land on his cheek and turn his head to face her. He saw her hesitate for a moment, before moving closer and slowly let her lips meet his again

Giving her the moment of safety she needed to feel sure about herself

**DONE!! Lol finally update tehe hope you are all liking this and will continue reading and reviewing, I love all the reviews honestly, they are really encouraging : I'll get the next chap up as soon as I can, I'm writing it as I type lol**


	7. A Bit Of Hope

**Here's the next chapter my lovely readers :**

**Chapter 7 : A Bit Of Hope**

Tyson wrapped an arm around Hilary and pulled her closer, she willingly let her body move closer to Tyson's warm one

His tongue stroked her bottom lip, he lips parted allowing Tyson into her mouth. Hilary looked at him through half lidded eyes and smiled

They drew apart for breath and stared at each other, panting slightly

Tyson then hugged her tightly

"I'll protect you"

Hilary snuggled further into the warmth

"thank you"

"come. You wanna train a bit?"

"okay"

"but first, let's bandage your arms and get you a bigger shirt"

"yeah okay"

Tyson went into his bathroom and found his medical kit, he took out some bandages and cream, then took them out to Hilary

"this May sting a bit" he said wiping the cream over the cuts

"oooooowie" she said biting her lip

"sorry"

"its okay"

Tyson then wrapped the bandages around her arms and all the way up to her elbows

"thank you Tyson"

"no problem" 

He then went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a bigger, longer sleeved navy t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and changed shirts. She came out smiling and grabbed her blade & launcher in the process

----

The others grinned as Hilary came out wearing one of Tyson's shirts, and Tyson right behind her, both smiling

"okay Hilary, let's see how much Tyson's trained you" said Ray

"okay then"

Hilary drew out her blade and performed a perfect launch into the dish

"very good"

"battle me Max?"

"what now?"

"yeah"

"okay, I'll do it" he grinned pulling out Draceil

Hilary smiled, re-collecting her blade and attaching it to her launcher

"let it rip"

The blades spun around each other, almost as if they were staring each other down

Hilary attacked first, but her blade just rebounded off Draceil

"you're a strong defensive person aren't you ?" she asked

"yip" he smiled

"so I guess I'll just have to get through it"

"you really are just like Tyson"

"HEY!!" he called from behind Hilary

Hilary laughed and her blade started spinning rapidly around Draceil

"whoa….what did you do?"

"I…uh, I don't know"

Her blade then slanted and hit Draceil's base, sending it into the air

"wow"

Just as Draceil landed at Max's feet, Hilary's blade ran out of spin and stopped

"your really good" grinned Max

"thank you. I just hope I can battle like that in the tournament"

"I'm sure you'll do fine" said Kai

"thanks everyone" she gleamed

"let's go out to eat"

"okay!" they all cheered

They grabbed some money and walked of to find a restaurant.

They soon arrived at one and got a table for 6 (A.N- I cant be bothered to write Kenny in, so let's just say he's ill today XD). They looked at the menu and ordered their drinks when the waiter came over

"coke"

"coke"

"fanta"

"sprite"

"coke"

"diet coke"

"very well, your drinks shall arrive soon" bowed the waiter and walked off

"god I'm starving" grumbled Hilary

"same"

"Tyson your always hungry" yawned Daichi

"Hey! So are you!"

"your point?"

"knock it off" laughed Ray

"yeah. Let's enjoy this night out" agreed Max

"hn" was all Kai said

They then returned to the menu, looked up at each other. The waiter came back, placing their drinks on the table and asked for their order

"PIZZA!" they all said

"with extra chicken"

"extra pepperoni"

"extra bacon"

"extra cheese"

"and EVEN MORE CHEESE!"

The waiter sweat dropped, nodded and returned to the kitchen

When their food arrived, they dug in and thought it was the best pizza in town

"so where shall we go after this" asked Max

"what do you mean?" asked Daichi

"it's only 8pm, there's gotta be something else to do" he replied

"I heard there's a disco going on a few streets away from here" said Ray

"great, lets go there then" grinned Tyson

"this should be fun"

"Kai, you coming?"

"hn"

"I'll take that as a yes then" laughed Tyson

They paid fro their food and started making there way to the disco

"god this is gonna be so fun" gleamed Hilary while spinning down the road

Tyson came up beside her and whispered in her ear "save a dance for me?"

Hilary blushed "uh….sure"

Tyson smiled and ruffled her hair gently

When they arrived the place was already booming with music. They walked in and the vibe took them over

Kai walked over to the bar

Max ran over to the DJ

Daichi ran after Max

Ray walked over to a group of girls

Which left Tyson and Hilary…..alone….on the dance floor

Just then a song came on and Hilary squeaked

"oooh I love this song, c'mon Tyson!" she dragged him into the middle of the dance floor and began dancing as the lyrics began

_**You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine**_

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deeper and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

_**How can it be that you're ready for love ...**_

Time will tell  
A single day could help me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deeper and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ... 

As the song ended, they both headed towards the bar and ordered a coke each, they also found Kai drinking his 5th Russian vodka shot

"whoa...Kai you had enough yet?" asked Tyson

"no…I'm fine" he growled finishing the shot

"well okay, just don't overdo it" giggled Hilary

"I wont" he then hiccupped and Hilary laughed

Another song came on, but it was a slow one, so the dance floor became couple's only

"Hilary?"

"yes?"

"about that dance"

"yeah"

"……dance with me?"

"okay"

He led her out to the dance floor and took her in his arms. Hilary rested her head against Tyson's chest and closed her eyes as they swayed gently together

_**I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.  
**_  
_**Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.**_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.**_

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything...everything .

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
_**'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you.  
**_

As the last chords played, Hilary looked up into Tyson's eyes and opened her mouth

"Tyson?"

"yes?"

"I….I lo- oh shit!" she pulled herself tighter to Tyson, as if hiding herself

"what? What is it?"

"Chris is here"

"what where?" asked Tyson wrapping his arms protectively around her

"I don't know, somewhere. I only saw his face"

"okay, lets get the others and get out of here"

"okay then"

Tyson and Hilary made their way through the crowd and up to the DJ booth where they found Max and Daichi

"Yo, you two. C'mon its time to go!" he yelled over the music

They both nodded and followed Tyson who somehow knew where Ray was and grabbed him by the ear, then dragged him over to the bar, where they found Kai….DRUNK?

"no more shots for you" stated Tyson as he and Ray grabbed Kai's feet and dragged him towards the door

"Nooooooooooooooo! I want my lampshade!!!" he whined

"what the fuck?!" asked Tyson

"come on you baby" sighed Ray making him stand up and poked him on the head

"don't poke me, don't poke me, don't poke me" he giggled

"Kai giggled? Okay we REALLY gotta go" insisted Tyson, his arm still around Hilary's shoulder

Just as they left the disco, she saw _him_ again, and he had a sick grin on his face

Hilary wanted to scream right there and then, but found her mouth wouldn't move, so she turned away stiffly and clinged to Tyson for dear life

As they arrived back at the dojo, a wave of relief swept over them, well Tyson and Hilary

Kai fell asleep on the couch as soon as he got through the door and started snoring

The other soon retired to their rooms as well

"Tyson? Would you mind….if…I….if I slept in your room with you?" she asked quietly

"no problem Hils"

Hilary smiled and went into the bathroom, changing into her PJ's. while she did that, Tyson undressed and put on a pair of shorts and a vest top. She came through the door moment later in a pair of slim pink joggers and a grey t-shirt.

For a moment, she couldn't help but stare and his body

Tyson caught her looking at him and blushed a deep crimson

"do you wanna sleep on the edge to next to the wall?" he asked

"nest to the wall please"

Tyson nodded and Hilary climbed onto the bed and laid down under the covers next to the wall

Tyson the got under the covers and faced the other way

"goodnight Tyson"

"goodnight Hilary"

---VERY loud snore from Kai---

The two laughed and drifted off to sleep

_--Hilary's dream--_

"_okay this is getting annoying now. Cant I have __**1**__ decent nights sleep?" she yelled_

"_I'm afraid not"_

_Hilary felt her body go cold as his voice rang through her mind_

"_what do you want from me?"_

"_you"_

"_well you cant"_

_She bravely stuck her tongue out at him_

"_so feisty, but that's what I like about you_

"_I don't care. I hate you and I never want to see you ever again!"_

"_well your going to be seeing me a lot more than you think. I just have to get Tyson out of the way first"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!!"_

"_watch me"_

_Tyson appeared in front of Hilary, he looked lifeless, like a puppet. She felt her insides turn inside out and life fly away and Chris stood behind Tyson and slit his throat moments later, his blood landing on her face_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_--end dream--_

Hilary screamed and shot up out of bed, gasping for air

Tyson instantly woke up and looked at her trembling form

She then hugged him tightly and started sobbing into his chest

He held her closer and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down

"what's up?" he asked

He lifted her head and looked at her tear stained face

"he… he wont stop"

Tyson held her tightly and soothed her till she fell asleep. Once he knew she was asleep, he soon drifted off himself moments later, Hilary still in his arms

**Boohoo chapter 7 is done : I've finished writing chap 8 as well, I just need to put it up, now im working on chap 9. don't forget to review : I LOVE reviews :D x.x.x**


	8. Too Close For Comfort

**Thank you to all who reviewed, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 8 : Too Close For Comfort**

Hilary woke early the next morning, still in Tyson's arms. She looked at his sleeping face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He stirred slightly but did not wake.

She sighed deeply and looked at him again "it's too dangerous for you to be with me"

She then got out of bed, got dressed and walked out the door before anyone could stop here.

Hilary Tatibana, a girl who was loved by so many, was about to walk out of their lives forever.

She got into her apartment and stared at it, wishing she could stay. She flung a suitcase on to the floor and opened it. Before she could do anything else, dizziness took over and she fell asleep on her bed.

Meanwhile, Tyson woke alone and surprised. Hilary was nowhere in sight. He started panicking and got dressed quickly, then head out the door to look for her. Everywhere he went hoping she would be there, she wasn't. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone run into an alley way close by. Thinking it was Hilary, he ran after the person. As he walked deeper into the alley, the light started to fade.

"I always imagined you to be naïve" came a voice

"Who's there?" demanded Tyson

"You know who I am"

Tyson was punched against the wall of the alley

"I'm Hilary's worst nightmare"

"Chris?"

"That's right"

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"Because it's fun"

"You asshole"

Chris punched him in the stomach

"Maybe. But what does Hilary really mean to you? A pretty face, or a friend? She told you about me and she knows what'll happen if she gets too close to you. She can't escape me and she knows it. But she can escape you and she wants to. She doesn't want you to get hurt so she'll avoid you"

'Did I get to close to her? I made her tell me her thoughts. I maybe I did get too close for comfort…'

_**I never meant the things I said  
To make you cry and I say I'm sorry  
It's hard to forget and yes I regret  
All these mistakes**_

Tyson felt lifeless as Chris smacked him across the face again

_**I don't know why you're leaving me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late**_

Chris kneed Tyson in the stomach and he lurched forward, but he got up again and leaned against the wall for support

_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
I'm driving you home  
Guess I'll never know**_

'She thought she was a burden to me. I only wanted to protect her' Tyson felt the pain as Chris kicked him in the face

_**Remember when we scratched our names  
In to the sand and told me you loved me  
But now that I find that you've changed your mind  
I'm lost for words**_

'She was my friend. I would always be there for her no matter what' he felt his lip begin to bleed as Chris punched his jaw

_**And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand, you won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go**_

'I only wanted to be her friend. I didn't know thing would come to this' Chris kicked him in the gut making Tyson fall forward onto his knees, still he stood up, desperately trying not to give up

_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in  
What was I just about to discover  
I got too close for comfort  
driving you home  
Guess I'll never know**_

Tyson could feel his head spinning; he leant against the wall trying to stay up. He could hear Chris laughing at him, the laughter getting louder and louder

_**All this time you've been telling me lies  
Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
And when I asked you I knew I was right**_

Tyson's eyes glazed over and he dropped down onto the floor. And this time, he made no attempt to get back up

_**But if you turn your back on me now  
When I need you most  
But you chose to let me down, down, down  
Wont you think about what you're about to do to me  
And back down...**_

"Truly pathetic" he just about heard Chris say. He then felt himself being picked up by his neck and held against the wall

_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in**_

Tyson looked through his lifeless eyes and stared at Chris, feeling his restricted breath

_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in**_

He then vaguely saw Chris reach into his pocket and pull out something sharp. A pocket knife. Tyson was about to completely give up, but when he saw a figure running towards him, he somehow found the strength to struggle and managed to kick Chris away from him and towards his savior.

_**Was I invading in on your secrets  
Was I too close for comfort  
You're pushing me out  
When I wanted in**_

_**What was I just about to discover  
When I got too close for comfort  
I'm driving you home  
Guess I'll never know**_

Chris looked behind him to see an extremely pissed off Hilary, hold a _dustbin_ above her head

"She looks like wonder woman…..cape n all" grumbled Tyson.

"Stay away from us you prick!" she then slammed the bin on Chris' head, making him fall to the floor, unconscious.

She then ran over to Tyson, lifting his head up.

"Oh Tyson, I'm so sorry" she cried

"Please don't cry" he mumbled softly stroking her cheek

"Okay. Can you walk for a bit?"

"I think so"

Hilary nodded, helping him up and holding him round his waist to support him.

Hilary walked, Tyson stumbled out of the alley and to one of their houses; it was her house they ended up at.

She lay Tyson down and her bed and put ice packs all over his body. Soon he was asleep and peaceful. While Tyson slept, Hilary was pondering over the past hour of her life.

**Well that's it for this chapter. How many of you want to beat the shit out of Chris right now? I know I do lol tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it xxx**


	9. Fighting Back

**Heya, sorry bout the delay of updates from me, I've been working my ass of at school lately, but now I have half term, so expect a few updates from me. Enjoy**

**Chapter 9: Fighting Back**

**Hilary's POV**

It feel like I've been asleep for hours. This is my first nightmare free sleep in about 2 weeks. I wonder what's happened. I have this sinking feeling that it's something bad …

What's that? It's really bright. I shield my eyes until the light disappears, then I look.

I gasp as a beautiful, pink dragon floats before me.

It looks so much like Dragoon, yet it doesn't.

It's staring at me, with those crystal blue eyes.

I look into them and feel all my worries and stress fade away

_Wh- who are you?_

_**Hehe you already know**_

_Oooookay? If I did, I've forgotten_

_**I'm apart of you**__**like your conscious**_

_Oh ok then, what's your name?_

_**My name, is Draluna**_

_Why are you here?_

_**One of your friends is in terrible trouble right now**_

_What? Who?_

_**The one you care most about**_

………_..Tyson……… what can I do?_

_**You can save him**_

_But I'll only cause more trouble. It's better if I leave like I planned_

_**What good will that do?**_

……………………

_**Exactly. It's better to stay and fight with your friends than leave without a fight at all. You are the light in their lives.**_

_But I cant do anything right_

_**Tyson needs you more than you think**_

_I'm just his ticket into the championships_

_**He was willing to teach you how to blade; and look how far you've come in the past few weeks, despite recent events**_

_You know about that huh?_

_**I told you, I've always been with you. I know everything that you've gone through**_

_Then why wouldn't you help me?_

_**I'm helping you now aren't I?**_

_I suppose_

_**So what're you gonna do?**_

_About what?_

_**Tyson**_

_I want to help him, but….._

_**But what? You love the damn guy so go save him**_

_Hey now! I never said I __**loved**__ him_

_**Oh it's so obvious**_

………_.Really?_

_**Oh yeah**_

………

_**Think about it Hilary, he feels the same way**_

_What? What do you mean?_

Then she was gone, just like that.

What does she mean "he feels the same way"?

God I am so confused. There's too much going through my head right no. should I leave or stay and help Tyson?

Should I listen to my head? Or should I follow my heart?

I close my eyes, taking everything into thought.

I re-open my eyes. I've made my choice. I stand from my bed and run out the door.

**-----------**

For some reason, I knew where I was going, well **I **didn't, but my feet seemed to, so I kept running.

I came to an alley way and heard something from within. I take a deep breath and walk in. soon I can see Chris holding Tyson against the wall.

I panic, my feet move on their own, my heart pounding in my ears

Tyson sees me and pushes Chris off him. As I come closer to Chris, I grab a dustbin and hold it above my head. As he turns round I slam it down onto his head.

During that I could've sworn I heard Tyson mumble something about me being wonder woman with a cape.

After I'm sure Chris is out cold, I run over to Tyson and cry as I pick his head up.

"don't cry Hils, it'll be ok"

I can see tears glistening in his eyes as he coughs harshly.

I try to believe him and stop the tears from falling. But he's so badly beaten up, I feel the tears coming all over again, but I strain myself not to.

I help him up and we walk, well he hobbled, out of the alley and we make our way to my house.

When we get there, I lay him down on my bed and place ice-packs on the bruises. I brush a strand of hair from his charming face and whisper in his ear "I'll stay, just for you"

**-Normal POV - 5 hours later-**

Maroon eyes opened and looked at their surroundings. The teenage boy sat up slowly; ice packs falling off the top parts of his body in the process.

"where am I?" he asked

"your at my house"

The boy looked towards the door as a girl walked through and towards him.

"Hilary?" he asked as the girl made him lay back down and put a freshly old flannel on his forehead.

"your safe now Tyson" she smiled

"what happened?"

He noticed her gaze darken "you got in a fight with Chris"

"I did?" Tyson thought for a moment before dulling at the painful memory "oh…"

"but your safe now"

"Hilary, thank you"

"it's okay"

Tyson glanced to the side and saw an open suitcase laying on the floor

"are you leaving? He asked sounding hurt as he sat up yet again

"I…uh…maybe…no…uh…yes…I wanted to, but you were in trouble and I couldn't leave you" she blurted out

Tyson stared at her for a brief moment, then quickly pulled her into a hug.

"please don't go…I need you"

"for the tournament, I know"

"no, I need you to keep me alive" 

"Tyson, I don't understand"

"Hilary I lo-"

_**Ring Ring**_

Hilary went to answer the phone and she could've sworn she heard Tyson curse under his breath

"uh…hello?" she said while sweat dropping

"heya, how're you?" it was Max

"I'm okay. Yourself?"

"yeah I'm good. Hey have you seen Tyson?"

"yeah he's here with me"

"ah good, he disappeared this morning and didn't come back. We were worried"

"do you wanna talk to him?"

"yeah sure"

"Tyson, Max wants a word"

Tyson growled and got up as Hilary handed him the phone

"hey Max, what's up?"

"it's the tournament, they've moved it forward a week!"

"what?!"

"it's true, Mr. Dickinson rang us earlier"

"what the hell, that means we've only got a week left!"

"I know it sucks, so we all better get training. Kai's got a training programme together for us"

"okay, we'll be over soon"

Tyson hung up the phone and looked at Hilary

"c'mon, we better go then"

"what were you gonna say before he rang?"

Tyson paused "it was nothing"

"okay" she mumbled

They both grabbed their blades and headed back over to Tyson's.

'_I really wanna know…'_

**Well there's the end of the chapter, hope you all liked it. Review and let me know what you think k xxxx**


	10. Intensified

**Quick update from me again, I love my laptop so much tehe. Enjoy**

**Chapter 10: Intensified **

"okay Kai, let's see this programme then" yawned Tyson

Kai held up an A3 sheet of paper in front of him and smirked as everyone's jaws dropped.

8-9 Jogging

9-10 Battles

10-11 Sit ups

11-12 Battles

12-12:30 Lunch

12:30-2 Battles

2-3 Push ups

3-4 Battles

4-5 Jogging

5-7 Dinner and Break

7-9 Battles

"this is gonna kill us" groaned max

"and NO junk food" stated Kai

A loud sigh could be heard from Tyson

"when does it start?" asked Hilary looking it over

"tomorrow"

"tomorrow's Monday, so that gives us 5 full days of training" said Ray

"time for bed!" yelled Daichi

"but it's 7:30" moaned Tyson

"if we wanna wake up on time, I agree with going to bed now" said Hilary "especially you two"

Tyson and Daichi grunted and went to get changed, all the others soon followed. They all cherished their last day of freedom, but morning still came all too early in their opinions.

Hilary groggily sat up and looked around. Everyone was awake except for Tyson.

Ray grinned and walked over to Tyson and whispered in his ear

"Hilary's doing strip tease"

"WHAT? WHERE?!" yelled Tyson waking up instantly

Luckily, the others hadn't heard what Ray had said, so just gave him weird looks.

Ray chuckled and left to let Tyson get dressed.

At 7:50 everyone was up and ready for a hard days work. When it reached 8am, they set out on their jog down and around the beach.

Straight after, they broke into battles and battled each other simultaneously. Kai was impressed, they were half way through their sit ups and Tyson hadn't complained once.

'_maybe he's taking this seriously now'_

"Kaiiiiiiii, I'm tired!"

'_I take it back…'_

But Tyson shut up for the rest of the sit ups.

They then battles again and everyone could see Hilary was getting better with each launch. They all knew she'd be ready for her first battle.

Then there was lunch, they all ate fruit and drank water, then rested for a bit.

They then battled again. Slowly, everyone was getting used to this ridiculous training.

For the next hour, they all strained a fair amount of push ups.

They then resumed battling, people that had seen them throughout the day stared in disbelief at them.

Again, they all jogged around the beach a few times, working up their appetite.

They all collapsed on Tyson's floor, even Kai seemed out of breath. They ate dinner and relaxed in their well earned break. Daichi nearly fell asleep but Tyson tickled him to keep him awake

They then battled for the last 2 hours, giving it all they had. After 2 agonisingly long hours, they returned to the dojo and fell asleep in exhaustion. Well except for Hilary, she went and sat in the garden, enjoying the cool breeze against her skin

A noise behind her startled her

"who's there?" she demanded

"it's me"

"Tyson? What are you doing out here?"

"just thinking"

"about?" he asked sitting down beside her

"this training, do you think it'll really pay off for me?"

"definitely, you'll be ready"

Hilary looked up at him and smiled. Tyson the lifted up her chin and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

She blushed as she stood up and walked back to the dojo

"goodnight Tyson" she called

"goodnight"

Tyson sat there a while longer, he stared at the silver locket he held in his hand and sighed. He then got up and walked back to his sleeping bag, enjoying the warmth.

The next 4 days were very similar, all doing the same thing, hoping it would ready them for the championships.

As the sun rose Saturday morning, all 6 of them, Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Max, Ray and Daichi, stepped out of the dojo; and walked towards the BBA stadium. As they entered the building, all eyes fell on them, especially Hilary. She blushed deeply as she heard a few wolf whistles directed at her and various other comments.

"god this is embarrassing" she mumbled

"you'll get used to it" chuckled Ray

"hey there's the reception!" called Max

"let's go sign in and see who we're up against first"

They all nodded as they continued their way to the desk

"ah, you're the BladeBreakers, are all 3 pairs here?" asked the receptionist

"yeah"

"okay, here are your first match-ups"

She handed them 3 cards with their names on and moved on to the next person.

"so what'd you get?" asked Tyson

"Block B; and our first opponents are Claude and Aaron of Barthez Battalion" replied Max

"Ray?"

"Block A; facing off against Gary ad Kevin of White Tiger X"

"Tyson? Hilary?"

"Block A too; and we're battling Michael and Rick from PBB All Stars first"

"quite good for a first match" spoke Max

Hilary frowned "Michael and Rick are really strong. And I don't have a bit-beast yet"

"you'll be fine, I'll watch your back" smiled Tyson

It was then, a point red head came running up to them

"hey have you heard? There's some new guy called Chris and he's fighting Spencer and Ian first"

"Tala calm down. What number are they?"

"7 and 15"

Just then, the match up screen popped up on the giant screen behind them. They stared at it.

"Kai…Max"

"if you win your battle…"

"you'll be fighting Chris in the next round" whispered Hilary, fear evident in her eyes

It was only then, she realised Tyson was the only one who knew what the deal with Chris was

"Tala?"

"yeah Hilary?"

"can you tell Ian and Spencer to be extra careful okay?"

"okay…"

"one more thing"

"mhm?"

"if they see a black raven…tell them to get out of there as soon as possible"

"I'll tell them"

"thank you"

Tala nodded and waved before going to find his team again

"Hilary? what was that about?" asked Max

Hilary bit her lip "there's something I need to tell you guys"

She took them to a secluded area and they all sat down

"what's going on?" asked Ray

Hilary looked at Tyson and he nodded

"Chris…was my ex-boyfriend"

"what happened?"

Tears rimmed her eyes, but she refused to let them fall

"he raped me" she forced out in a quiet voice

Max, Kai and Ray stood up in a fury. Daichi simply sat there confused, the poor kid as too young to understand.

"are you serious?" choked Ray

Hilary nodded

Max moved forward and hugged her tightly

"what is he doing here now?" he asked

"I don't know" she sobbed "but he's out to get me _and_ anyone I'm close to. So all of you please be careful. I don't want to lose any of you"

Ray and Tyson joined the hug and so did Daichi, even though he still had no idea what they were all on about.

Kai however, stood in the same place, head low and fists clenched

"Hilary?" he spoke

"yes Kai?" she replied looking at him

Kai looked at her, determination in his eyes "I will _**not**_ let him win"

Hilary moved forward and hugged him tightly before crying lightly onto his shoulder

"Kai, Max, please be careful" she whimpered

Kai held her shaking shoulders and looked her right in the eye

"we'll be fine" he smirked

Hilary nodded and was soon back in Tyson's arms

"we'll protect you"

She smiled and stood up "so, when's _our_ match?"

"in an hour"

"okay then"

"you ready for this?"

"yeah I think so, even if I flunk out, there's always you to win the round"

Tyson gave her the thumbs up and they all proceeded to the stadium. Tyson and Hilary were given their good lucks and they left for their locker rooms

While Tyson was sitting patiently on a chair, while Hilary was pacing madly

"nervous huh?"

"just a little"

"hehe you remind me of what I was like when I entered my first tournament"

"I'm just so worried I'm gonna make the most simplest mistake and everything will go wrong and…"

She quietened as Tyson appeared before her, her cheeks burned a slight shade of red as he backed her up against the wall.

"Tyson what're you-"

She was silenced as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. He felt her moan into his mouth and smiled.

As Tyson broke the kiss he leant in close to her ear and whispered huskily "you'll be fine"

He gave her a tight squeeze before letting go completely and returning to his seat

Hilary stood there, feeling warm and fuzzy

'_he kissed me again. Does he really like me? I mean it's only like 2 or 3 kisses, It's not like we're even an item. God dammit! I know I love him, but whenever I try to tell him, something happens; like with Chris. Grr, what was he gonna say before the phone rang a week ago? What if he-'_

Hilary was drawn out of her thoughts as the announcers voice rang through the locker rooms.

"would competitors 1 and 8 of Block A please enter the arena. Thank you"

Tyson glanced at Hilary

"this is it"

She nodded

"you ready?"

"I guess so"

"let's go then"

He took her by the hand and walked with her down the hallway. They stopped as they reached the doors. The only thing that was standing between them and their first battle was **those** doors.

'_am I really ready for this?'_

--------------------

**Dum dumm dummm lol. Well that's another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it and some major ass whooping will be coming soon. don't forget to review, love you all x.x.x**


End file.
